sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Moyasu
Rin would have been with Triton when Vexxis and Angeix came to join their side. They learned of the existence of the Kikono, and how the Kikono had been playing the Eritomoru. News came to Rin that the Eritomoru and Kikono were at war, and the Eritomoru were being wiped out. Convinced by Daichi, Rin brought the rest of the Sento towards the Light Lands. On the Journey,Rin Moyasu is the Horida (meaning Fire Leader), or Rida-ki of Kaen. She was chosen as the second Champion of the Arina by her nation for her undisputed abilities in using the Basaikai and Sunfire. She went on to continue as the Rida-ki and late the Horida, but acts under the rule of the Fire Sosen. The Fire Nation is currently the last Nation who has a Sosen in charge. From her early life apart of the royal Moyasu clan, she was regarded as a Sento genius and surpassed everyone in her class. She graduated early as a Chusen and then as a Saisen. She joined her old rival, Mizu Hidora, in searching for and destroying the Eritomoru and Kikono. Returning home, she was dubbed a hero by all of Yatan and by her people. Part 1 - The Eritomoru Rin had joined the fellowship of Triton later than the rest, she was found by them located near a dormant volcano. She was ambushed by Eritomoru and rescued by Triton and company. She joined the familiar faces in hopes to save her homeland. Near the end of their time in the Vanguard, Rin was with the group when they tracked the Eritomoru and Yillia down to their portal. She attacked Hyenonn as he abandoned them and was the first to seem angry about his betrayal. Later, she did not act on Lentis becoming a traitor, as she was not surprised and did not think highly of him like she did Hyenonn. Following through the portal, Rin and crew eventually made way to the village led by Zade. By their arrival, it was already up and running and there had already been many Sento-ki there. They were welcomed with open arms since they were all Rida-ki and heavily recognized by the Sento.They went on many missions clearing monsters from the area to safely guide civilians and often ran into the Eritomoru. Around the start of her time there, she was teleported from the village alongside Elenai and had fought Somnium. She went towards the village and eventually found Minori. It turned out they were in a simulation to slow them down, afterwards all the citizens in the village were gone. After another month, the Sento located the Eritomoru's temple and attacked it. Somnium was present to slow them down but was unable to prevent Soren from proceeding. Daichi killed 2 of the Demons of the Erito, and continued to defeat Drayon a second time. The temple was then destroyed. Drayon and Somnium would disappear, leaving Yillia to lead Vexxis, Angeix, and Ordis. Rin would wake up in the same night of the raid, seeing Hyenonn yelling and holding Elizabeth under his blade. He kills her and Rin attacks Hyenonn, almost killing him. Zade shows up and stops her. At this time, Zade would show his true colors and attacks Rin, killing Hyenonn. Kaylen appeared to battle Zade and it became clear Zade was his father. The Sento were left distraught, and many of them were captured by Zade. In a final raid against the local Eritomoru, the Sento ran into a strange man; The Prowler. He quickly killed Ordis and defeated the Rida-ki. He left the scene quickly pursuing Lentis for his Source. He found him and stripped him of his Source, and afterward Lentis would abandon the Wind Lands. Rin would have been with Triton when Vexxis and Angeix came to join their side. They learned of the existence of the Kikono, and how the Kikono had been playing the Eritomoru. News came to Rin that the Eritomoru and Kikono were at war, and the Eritomoru were being wiped out. Convinced by Daichi, Rin brought the rest of the Sento towards the Light Lands. On the Journey, Zade approached them and Soren fought him off. He died in the process, giving his Kagami to Minori. Daichi left the party, travelling ahead to the Light Lands to scout out his families farm. Andrea went north to scout the battle of the Eritomoru and Kikono. The rest of them returned to the village, and now faced a new threat: The Kikono. Part 2 - The Light of the Kikono To be written. Part 3 - Unnamed Rin Moyasu was seen by Minori, alongside other Rida-ki, when he was brought before them for treason. She did not speak but conveyed an upset look towards Minori.